


Notes Regarding The Censorship Present In ESCA.

by EmeraldStar04



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldStar04/pseuds/EmeraldStar04
Summary: Quite a few things had to be censored to keep my story's age rating in line with MLP:FIM.





	

Quite a few things had to be censored to keep my story's age rating in line with MLP:FIM.

First and foremost, bloodless violence at all times. The violent explosion of gore in Rarity and Applejack's fight with Candy was censored, and so was their comedic freakout after realizing they'd killed someone. 

Secondly, you may notice that "Love Train" is an odd name for a pair of Stand pistols. The Stand's real name is Sex Pistols, and yes, they did a lot more than kiss in the uncensored version. Emerald's odd line as he was released from his spell...

_"My love for you is even stronger than my- AAAAH!" Emerald Star yelled, snapping out of it._

Also had to be censored. Originally, it was...

_"My boner for you is even harder than my- SHIT!" Emerald Star yelled, snapping out of it._

And yes, the hilariously bad romance novel dialogue would be interspersed with bad porno dialogue.

Dio's infamous memetic time-stop knife attacks will be emulated by Emerald Star in his appearance in the upcoming fighting game, MLP:Order/Chaos. However, instead of knives, he will use enchanted spoons. Why? It's funnier that way.

The final thing I'll cover in this chapter, the Shadow Realm, was lifted from Yu-Gi-Oh and adapted to fit the story. After all, the mane six murdering their enemies is a bit much to swallow, even if they did attack first. 

I'll end this chapter by saying that age-rated censorship, as in of removing adult-rated things from children's entertainment, is ok. Forced Censorship, like corrupt biased MLPforums moderators silently deleting your posts and hiding your threads if you say anything nice about Trump or criticize irrational terrified "He's gonna send da mexicans to da deff camps!" idiots, is bad. 


End file.
